1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use with an electrical card, and particularity to a miniature connector for electrically coupling with an external plug connector.
2. The Prior Art
In a conventional electrical connector assembly including a plug connector and a receptacle connector, both connectors with a plurality of contacts are capable of being mutually mated thereby establishing an electrical connection or signal transmission between both connectors. And, the reliable electrical connection between the mated connectors has to rely on the sufficient retention relationship between the complementary latch means respectively formed on both connectors. However, it is extremely difficult to observe or inspect whether the retentive relationship between the complementary latch means is secure and sufficient or not, especially in a miniature type connector.
Other designs on the latch means adopt a voice or a snapping effect to inspect the retention status. Most of the audio inspections are achieved by the press-fit between the complementary latching means of the mated connectors. As the disclosure in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,001, a plug 3 and a receptacle 5 are firmly mated by means of coupling between a notched engaging portion 33 of the plug 3 and a first protrusion 53a formed on each plastic engaging portion 53 of the receptacle 5. However, an overly tight fit between the mated connectors or a long-term fit easily damages the plastic engaging portion 53, i.e. a permanent deformation. Oppositely, a loose fit therebetween is hard to result in a voice or a snapping effect for inspection of the retention status. As to U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,001, the bar-like engaging portion 53 must remain in a specific thickness, otherwise either a thicker structure will result in strengthening the rigidity thereof and diminish the elasticity, relatively, or a thinner structure will result in malfunction of the voice effect of the latching means.
The invention relates a connector specialized for a miniature electrical card, i.e. a compact flash card or a PCMCIA card. Such an electrical card is adopted on memory storage or different signal transfer for a computer, a digital visual/audio recorder and player, or a network interface. The connector of the present invention is used to electrically connect a mating connector of an electrical device, like a plug, to the card device.